This type of wire sheath stripping machine is described in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 8-65848. In this prior art, the outer circumference of the wire is cut by cutters so as to strip off the sheath from the wire. Specifically, three cutters are arranged in the circumferential direction at equal intervals and the three cutters are made to advance toward the center of the wire while making them rotate coaxially with the wire so as to thereby cut into the outer circumference of the wire.